


One Sweet Lie

by bonniewrites



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Romance, and I guess some fluff, just because, shota love, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonniewrites/pseuds/bonniewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Haru believes that people will always leave him, one boy tries to prove him wrong.<br/>Update: 10/26- Changed the ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Sweet Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know where this came from but I had to type it out so I could focus on school work. It's MakoHaru for sure because I love the ship so much! First story on AO3 and it's kind of confusing so yeah, onto the story!  
> Update: 10/26- I went in and changed the ending because I wasn't happy with how it ended in the first draft.

People always leave.

That's what Haruka Nanase believed was the truth in his reality. His first memory was the death of his dear grandfather when he was only three. He didn't understand death at the time, but he knew that the sweet old man wasn't going to come back. He wasn't going to give Haru piggyback rides or tell him bedtime stories; he wasn't going to be there anymore, that much he understood.

A week later he met Makoto Tachibana. The toddler was six months his junior and could not be further from his own personality. He was happy, bubbly, gentle, kind. All of the positives that Haruka's limited vocabulary could come up with didn't even come close to describing the other boy. He had an essence that reminded Haru of his grandfather, which was probably the reason why the older boy didn't complain about him sticking around. No matter how much the brunet clung to Haruka's side, the raven-haired boy only wondered how long it would be until the other left him just like his grandfather had.

* * *

He was nine when his grandmother passed. It was so sudden, she was developing a cough, but Haru didn't think it was that serious. That was, until he was at her funeral. Through the crowd of people, he was able to spot a head of olive hair. He stealthily made his way over, surprising the other when he didn't say anything, just grabbing onto the slightly larger hand and enveloping it in his own.

"It's okay, Haru-chan. She's in a better place now." Makoto knew what the older was feeling and tried comforting to the best of his ability, quiet tears streaming down his face. Haru, on the other hand, was as stoic as ever. The only emotion in him was seeping through the strength at which he held the younger's hand. He clung onto Makoto as if the brunet would disappear if he let go. That's how he felt anyways.

When they arrived at Haru's home, wandering away from the funeral at some point, Haruka didn't even give the brunet warning before pouncing on him. Makoto tried to keep his balance, but they ended up tumbling over, the younger making sure he took the brunt of the impact. The older boy's grip was so tight, Makoto silently winced, but never once tried escaping the embrace or pushing the other away. He needed to be here for his friend, just like Haru was always there for him.

He didn't know how long they stayed silent on the ground before he began to hear Haruka's wails. They started off soft until they were the only thing that could be heard throughout the entire house. Makoto's heart had never ached so bad. He'd never felt this kind of pain and he wished he'd known what he could do to lessen his friend's suffering.

He could hear Haruka mumbling and strained to comprehend the raven's words. "What?" He asked, hoping that the older boy would repeat his words. Haru looked up, sapphire so helpless, Makoto momentarily closed his eyes to control the tears that threatened to fall, but he wouldn't look away, not when Haruka was searching for something in him; the younger boy wasn't sure what that something was, but he would find a way to give it to him. He pushed black bangs from pale skin and left his hand to cup the tear-stained cheek.

"Don't leave, Makoto."  _Please. Don't ever leave me._ The brunet read the silent plea in his friend's eyes.

There was no hesitation in Makoto's next words. "I will never leave Haru-chan." He smiled his softest smile and sealed his promise with a kiss. It wasn't anything dramatic or drawn out. This was a simple brushing of lips, lasting at most three seconds.

Haru's eyes were wide, both at Makoto's words and actions. He threw his arms over the boy under him once more for a few more minutes, heart not stopping the incessant pounding against his chest.

Makoto was worried about what he'd done, did he go too far? He just wanted to show Haru that he would never leave him.

Haru eventually pulled away and stood up. Makoto did the same and was going to excuse himself, cheeks burning hot, when a soft hand grabbed onto his arm.

"Stay." He heard the trembling whisper and let himself be led to Haruka's bedroom where they rested on the small, light blue bed; the older boy huddling into Makoto's warmth as tears began again. The brunet pulled the smaller boy closer, glad that he was allowed to stay and help Haruka through this.

Makoto was going to stay with him for now and that was enough to give Haru some semblance of peace while his heart battled within him.

* * *

At the end of his fifth year, Haruka experienced two simultaneous losses. His parents were leaving to move to the big city. At first he was worried that he'd have to go with them, terror filling his very being, but it didn't compare to the actual event. His parents told him it was in his best interest for him to stay behind. He'd known Iwatobi his whole life; there's no place in the world better for him. He felt relieved because Haru disliked change. The displeasure came because the only thing worse was being abandoned.

Haru didn't see his parents off at the station, he feigned sleep, already having given a half-hearted goodnight/goodbye the previous evening.

As soon as his parents left, he put on his light green swimmers and hopped into the bath, staying in it that whole morning, ignoring the sporadic ringings of his land line, the grumbling of his stomach, cramping in his muscles, and even the pruning of his skin or cooling of the water. Nothing mattered. He didn't matter. Why did people keep leaving him? Why wasn't he enough to keep his loved ones around? What did Tokyo have that he didn't? What did this "heaven" place have that was missing with him? What would be the place that would take Makoto away from him?

Tears began to spill at the thought. Makoto was the only person he had left now and the raven was uncertain on how much time he had left with the brunet.

Almost if on cue, Haruka heard the back door of his home open. He submerged completely in the water, hoping to remove any residue of his tears from his face. He could hear the faint steps, the subtle creaking of the old house. There was no question in the other's footsteps; he knew where he would find Haru.

The door slid open and a voice echoed through the room.  
"Haru-chan!" The brunet sounded frantic as he pulled the older boy out of the water. Eyes red and impassive, Haruka looked straight into Makoto's warm emeralds.

"What?" He asked curtly.

"I've been calling you all day!" He dipped his hands into the water and shivered at the contact. "This water is way too cold, Haru-chan! Get out and go get dressed!" Makoto's words came out panicked.

Haru simply shrugged the other off and sat almost lifelessly at the edge of the water. Makoto figured that would happen, so he chose an unconventional tactic. He took off his jacket but was for the most part fully clothed when he stepped into the tub. Makoto's body quivering as he slipped into a position that would leave them face to face.

That caught the other boy's attention. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to stay in the water until Haru-chan decides to get out." He placed his elbows on his open, bent knees, fists propping up his chin as he tilted his face and smiled that Makoto smile.

"You're going to get sick, you know that?" Haru argued, voice still even although he felt slight worry in his chest.

"I said I was going to stay with Haru-chan, didn't I?" Makoto didn't sound like he was arguing, just stating the phrase that came so easily to him, words that made both boys' heart flutter. "I'm going to keep my promise." Haruka's eyes went wide for a fraction of a second. He lessened the distance between them, kneeling in front of the brunet, hands on his bare knees.

"Say it again." Haru softly demanded, dull blue beginning to sparkle.

Makoto leaned forward, hands landing on the older boy's. "I promise to stay with Haru-chan forever." He grabbed onto them and although slightly shaking, their hold was firm.

Haruka got out of the bath soon after, the two boys drying off and slipping into warm clothing. As they sat on the couch, watching TV, Haruka stole glances at the boy next to him, the rose dusting his cheeks, he wondered if he had the same expression. He noticed the tight fit of his own clothing on the other's body, it didn't make sense to him that Makoto was taller even though he was younger. He focused on the way their hands stayed clasped together even after they'd exited the bath, only temporarily parting while they dressed. Many things were pacing through his head. Makoto knew exactly how to comfort him, but did he understand the implications behind his actions. Could he understand how sweaty Haru's hands became when he held them, not because of the heat exchanged but because of his nervousness. Did he know that his smiles gave Haru heart palpitations? Was he aware that when his lips touched his all those months ago, Haruka thought he would never be able to gain his breath, but even if that were the case, he would have Makoto's going through his lungs, giving him the means to live until their next kiss. A kiss he's been waiting all of these months for.

He felt pressure on his palms and found the brunet staring at him, trying to get his attention.

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking about, Haru-chan?" What wasn't he thinking about? How could he answer this? Would Makoto feel embarrassed, freaked out, disgusted? Did he feel the same? Would his words keep the younger boy around longer? Would honesty be the thing that could keep Makoto by his side?

"Why did you kiss me after my grandmother's funeral?" The question was spoken more weakly than he had intended, but was heard nonetheless.

The brunet had been thinking about this question since he'd done the deed. At the time of the event, he really wasn't thinking of a consequence, acting on instinct at the sight of such a vulnerable Haru, but he knew the reasoning was there. It had been there since the day he found out what kiss was. It was the purest form of love Makoto knew to offer. His mother told him so after he'd asked why two people kissed at the end of a wedding ceremony. As soon as he heard that, Makoto knew Haru would be the one to receive his first kiss.

"It's a symbol of my commitment." Haru's heart began to flutter again. He stressed his bottom lip. He wasn't going to cry anymore, not with Makoto by his side. The brunet pulled Haruka into a hug and nuzzled his nose into the crook of Haruka's neck. The raven didn't think his face could heat up anymore.

"Will Haru-chan..let me stay by his side...forever?" The question was timid, stuttered out, a complete opposite of the previous action.

Haru's bottom lip began to tremble, fresh tears falling. He nodded his head feverishly. When he pulled away, he cupped Makoto's cheeks just like the younger boy had done all those months ago and made his first pledge with shaky breaths, burning eyes, and runny nose. "I want to stay by Makoto's side too." Makoto gave a slow breath, revealing a smile that had up until then been a cautious line. And slowly, reluctantly Haruka etched his way closer to the face of the boy under him. He hesitated a moment, the brunet waiting patiently, not closing the gap himself because this was Haru's promise to seal.

"Can I?" He looked at Makoto and when brilliant green stared back, his question was answered. With nothing holding him back, he pressed into the other's lips. It wasn't as soft as the first time; he wasn't Makoto, he wasn't gentle. He was passionate and clumsy; urging forward, closed lips upon closed lips. The brunet lost his balance and fell backwards, holding onto Haru, the two pulling away and laughing when they ended up bumping heads.

Haru snuggled into Makoto and allowed himself to breathe in the essence of the younger. He still didn't understand where this was going, but he had Makoto and that was enough...for now.

* * *

When Rin Matsuoka appeared, he turned Haruka and Makoto's relationship upside down. He had a raging, competitive energy that didn't rub the raven the right way. He was nothing like Makoto and yet Haru found he couldn't escape him. Before he knew it, all of his time that was previously spent with only Makoto was now with Rin and Nagisa Hazuki, the lively kouhai that completed their quartet. As he spent more time with the duo he learned that there were other people who would help him grow as a person, who could help him see other sides of himself.

When he, Makoto, and Rin were standing under the sakura tree, the red-head told him he was leaving to Australia after the swimming competition. He asked Haru to come with him. Rin said it would be a waste to have his potential rot away in Iwatobi when his swimming could get him so far in life. Makoto had expected the raven to decline the invitation right away, but when he didn't hear Haruka speak, the brunet turned to face him, eyes wide when he noticed that the older boy was actually considering it. Emerald eyes fogged up with building tears as he quietly excused himself, neither boy in front of him giving any acknowledgment. When he was a good distance from view, the olive-haired preteen picked up his pace from a slow walk to a sprint and then full out run, pleading his body to not shut down, not until he was in the confines of his room, his sanctuary to let the tears fall freely, something that had become almost a daily occurrence.

Haruka didn't answer right away because he honestly needed to think about it. Sure he'd never even considered competitive swimming, but there was this part of him that wanted to prove to others, to the world, that he was the one with the deepest connection to the water. Rin patted his shoulders and told him that he could give him a response by the relay, walking away with a smug grin on his face. If he could have Haru by his side in Australia, he was sure that the raven would become a real rival, not having his mind on anything but the water. The two of them could become unstoppable.

Haruka sat alone under the sakura tree for a good while, trying his hardest to make a decision.

He loved the water, he loved the connection that he had with it, but he also loved his relationship with Makoto. Sure, after the last few months he'd learned that he didn't need Makoto, but that didn't stop his want to be near the younger boy. He cared about him, more than he probably realized. And yeah, maybe they hadn't talked or touched like that day almost a year ago and Haruka yearned for it, but that didn't lessen his love any less. Their love was something that transcended the need for constant physical contact; what they had was strong enough to withstand anything, even a bit of distance. He was certain that his and Makoto's relationship would be fine even if he went to Australia. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, right?

What Haru really wanted to do was talk to Makoto about the situation, get his input on everything before he decided. But he never got the chance. The brunet wasn't waiting for him at their usual meeting spot on the steps like he normally did. At school, he always seemed busy, not even having time at lunch for him. Even during swim practice, he'd keep his distance, only talking to the youngest member of their team, not acknowledging the raven's gazes that were directed at him. Was he...was he trying to leave him? With their elementary school days almost behind them, was Makoto breaking their promise? Or after hearing the conversation he had with Rin, did he really believe that Haru would break it and go to Australia?

Haru didn't like this feeling. He'd finally been hit with the full realization that the two of them were not like they used to be. His heart ached at not being close to Makoto like he had been for the past seven years. If this was what it was like after only a few days, he couldn't imagine having to deal with this pain for months at a time. Sure, having multiple friends created a warmth that Haru realized was lacking in his life. But none of that meant anything without Makoto's smiling face, warmth, or love. The bonds that were created in the relay were great; the fact that as soon as they were made, they were broken was something that would take time to heal. He told Rin with all of the certainty in his heart that he would not go to Australia. There was something, someone, more important right here in Iwatobi; even with a rockiness in their path, Makoto was first to him. Rin walked away with such finality, Haru knew exactly what it meant.

He was alone again. The day after the tournament, Haruka found himself at the beach. The waves soothed him, but the throb in his chest told him that it wasn't enough. He needed the warm body he'd been estranged from for the past week. He couldn't find it in him to go look for Makoto, he didn't deserve to have himself be held by him. Not after thinking that the brunet might not be enough for him. Even when he selfishly kept the younger boy at his side, not allowing the gentle male to have the many friends he was capable of making, he pushed Makoto aside in favor of another person. He wondered how Makoto felt about his neglect? No, he definitely didn't deserve Makoto because even when the olive-haired boy felt down, even when he was hurt by Haru's actions, he never said anything. He put Haruka's feelings before his own, he would accept Haru leaving him if that's what would make the raven happiest. He'd just keep on smiling that smile that wouldn't reach his eyes and hope that Haru wouldn't notice.

He snapped in a certain direction when he heard his name being called.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" The familiar brunet was running towards him, eyebrows creased, lips turned in a frown. The raven didn't want that beautiful mouth to ever be in that shape. He stood up. Haruka didn't know why, but something inside him told him that was the right thing to do. Makoto's reaction didn't disappoint. He torpedoed into the older boy, turning his body when he fell with Haruka in his arms, his back roughly landing on the sand. To say that the raven was shocked would be an understatement.

"Ow." Makoto slightly winced as he sat up, still holding Haruka close to him.

"Are you okay?" Haru asked panicked as he squirmed in Makoto's hold, lifting his shirt, trying to take a look at his back. The taller male wasn't budging, so the raven passed his hands all around his best friend's back, feeling slight scrapping but no blood.

"H-Haru-chan..." The noise that Makoto made caused the older boy feel flustered. The way his name came out of the brunet's mouth gave him this funny sensation in the pit of his stomach. He shook his head when he remembered the situation at hand and placed a scowl on his face.

"Why did you do that?" His voice was the same, but Makoto looked down, knowing he was in trouble.

"I'm...I just really needed to see Haru-chan." He explained, his own face keeping a light pink tint from exhaustion and nervousness, eyes red-rimmed like he'd been crying. The raven knew they needed a more private spot to speak.

"Let's go to my house." Haruka said, struggling out of the other's hold, standing up and pulling the other with him. As they walked Makoto began talking once more.

"I've been looking for Haru all day. I called your house, I went to your house, I walked around school, I had to go home for lunch, but then I walked around town and I came here as a last resort." He took in a drawn out breath after such a long story. Neither said anything after the explanation, eventually reaching the older boy's home. Haru opened his door and the two stepped in, making their way to the couch in silence, sitting more apart than they used to.

Haruka finally asked. "Why?"  _Why would you do all of that for me?_  Makoto caught the extended question and took in a deep breath before continuing.

"I thought Haru-chan had decided to leave to Australia with...Rin." The brunet heard the slight pause in his own voice when speaking the other's name. Haruka lessened their distance, not knowing what to do to make his best friend stop feeling this pain. "Your mom called today saying that you didn't end up going. And so I figured Haru-chan would be feeling down...since  _he_ was gone."

Makoto buried himself into Haruka, blinking back tears, building up the courage to keep going. "I don't want Haru to ever feel alone. I thought I was enough for Haru-chan to never be lonely, but I wasn't." The raven heard the strain in his voice. "I'll work harder to make sure I'm enough for you. I'll be better." The older pulled away, staring at fading emeralds. "I'll strive to do more until I can bring you sufficient happiness. No, until Haru-chan has an abundance of happiness."

Haru clutched onto the back of Makoto's shoulders.  _This_  was the extent of the brunet's suffering? The younger boy was carrying around such a burden because of him? He shook his head, trying to find the right words when he saw Makoto's shocked face as he pulled away, probably not understanding the reason yet.

"You make me happy." He began. "Makoto makes me so happy. I'm the one at fault here. I haven't reciprocated the work Makoto puts in and that's why you're like this. I'm the one who makes you feel self-conscious about us. I don't deserve you. I'm sorry." He wrapped Makoto in a tight embrace. They both needed this, he knew he had no right to be comforted but the younger boy did so he would push down the guilt for Makoto's sake.

The brunet began to sob. He couldn't help it. He'd been holding onto this pain, this uncertainty for so long. Ever since he'd notice the connection between Haru and Rin. He knew it wasn't the same as him and Haru but that didn't make it any less important or any less threatening. He didn't understand these feelings of envy and he didn't like them.

"I-I love Haru." Makoto wailed into the empty living room and Haruka had to use whatever strength he had left to keep from crying himself. "I love Haru-chan so much that I don't want you to leave me. I thought you were going to leave me for Australia and I didn't know what to do so you would stay." He continued to cry, wiping his tears when there had only been silence from Haruka. He needed his vision to be able to read Haru, but he didn't have to this time.

"I won't ever leave Makoto." He whispered, thinking that that would be all the explanation he needed to give.

"But I want Haru-chan to stay by my side because he wants to. I want Haru to show me that he wants to be with me." Makoto clutched at his chest. "I didn't like the bad feelings I got when I saw you and Rin together. I didn't know how Haru was feeling because he didn't talk to me. I didn't know what Haru was thinking and that scared me."

He reached out to Haruka's shirt tugging at the hem, head bowed. "I still want to be by your side and I want for us to be able to touch and kiss and understand each other whole-heartedly like we used to. I want to reach out everyday and pull Haru out of the water. I want-I want Haru to hold me when it's dark and I'm scared. I just want Haru..." More tears began to fall, shaking Makoto's very core.

Haru wanted to cry out that he wanted Makoto too, it had only ever been Makoto.

"I love Makoto." Haru spoke determinedly, the younger boy snapping to meet his gaze. He noticed the blue eyes were shining like the brunet had never seen. "I love Makoto most...I want to feel Makoto's heart relax when he holds my hand even if he was panicked only moments before, I want Makoto to be with me in the water, to swim with me, to help me out. I want to be by your side and show you how much you mean to me." Haru fell back on his couch as the taller body pressed hard against him. The two were crying now. Everything had been said. They'd laid everything out on the table, no more secrets, no more uncertainty. All Haru felt was relieved and he let out a sigh.

"What now?" Makoto whispered cautiously against Haru's neck, sending a shiver down the other's body.

"C-can I kiss you?" Haruka asked in a whispered. The younger boy lifted his head carefully, gazes locking before nodding his agreement. Without a second of hesitation Haru touched Makoto's lips for a third time in his life.

Their first kiss was to celebrate a new beginning, their second to honor a commitment, and their third was to atone for almost causing a break in the story that was their young love. Both sides met just as hungrily. Light kisses at first, mouths connecting again and again. When one pulled away to breathe, the other chased after, not giving them a chance. This kiss was to express their apologies, remove the suspicion's in both adolescent hearts. They were each trying to prove that for him the other was it. The kisses lasted a long while, neither wanting to pull away, the warmth in the other's lips made the pain melt away. They were both new to love but there was no other person they wanted to experience it with and there was no better time than now. They held onto each other tightly for the last few moments, movements lessening before pulling away.

No words were spoken for the rest of the day. The pair just stayed together, holding each other, breathing the other in, feeling that feeling they only got when together. Both knew that not everything would be magically fixed right away, but they were willing to work on it. On themselves as an individual and a pair; strengthen their independence as well as their interdependence. Haruka would work hard everyday that he had with Makoto to ensure that the younger boy would never be hurt again. That he would feel nothing but the love and want that coursed through the raven because of him.

Haruka believed the only truth in his life to be that people always left him behind, so for as long as he could, he would keep Makoto his  _one sweet lie._

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure how I feel about the new ending, but I think it's better than the origal.


End file.
